Don't Forget To Come Back
by IrisWrites
Summary: Week 3 Prompt: When Spain is gone, Romano grows worry and stops eating until Spain comes back.


week 3 prompt

Please excuse all the non-corrected errors and how this came out.

Inspired by these cute photos (remove spaces):

- 24. media. tumblr ba5ffc0dc8401b875d16a0e55f9bbfa9/tumblr_mmbbjfPdZ8 1rr4twao1_500. png

- askchibiromano. tumblr post/49360239689

- askchibiromano. tumblr post/49504990515

**xxx**

He was anxious, nervous, worried, anxious, however you'd like to call it, it didn't matter because Spain was gone again. The older nation always did that, never bothered to even wake him up so he could say goodbye, not that he wanted to wish him well though! Romano just wanted to remind him he needed to return home or else he won't be able to witness his great descent into a powerful nation

So he wakes up with no stupid, sunny Spanish smile, no "buenos días, Romanito!", nothing but a stupid letter in chicken scratch handwriting. Well who needs him anyway?! Not him, he had Miss Belgium and even that jerk Holland to spend time with. The bastard could go get his ass kick at sea, see if he was no need to be worry over anyone but himself, he won't miss Spain, nope.

Romano folded the paper and stored it in his drawers and hopped out of bed with a "hmph!" to washed up and have breakfast. The table was already readied with plenty of food by the time he got to the dining hall and once again he was left to eat by himself. Once he was settled onto his seat, the bowl of soup was already set in front him, smelling like fresh chopped herbs and chicken. He dug in quickly to satisfy his hungry tummy, the soup dripping messily down his chin before being wiped away by his was fine, he had more food to himself anyways.

Afterwards, when breakfast was done and he was left with nothing else to do besides chores, Romano went to look for the young Belgian lady, something better to occupy his mind than the thought of the Spaniard never coming back. They visited the field together, picking flowers to make flower crowns, and sitting in the shade of the trees to enjoy the breezy, sunny weather. Romano like spending time with Miss Belgium, she was nice, pretty, and funny, even though she playfully teases him sometimes. Not to mention she bakes some of the best pastries he's ever tasted.

But after their little play date, she too had to leave and he was by himself again. The house was big, even with all the servants inside of it, it still felt empty. There was no life in it besides the chatters of the servant gossiping with each other, something that Romano had no interest for. Lunchtime came, but the food didn't taste as good as they did before so he didn't eat much. Dinner was no success either, he only ate less.

Soon, he found himself not eating much at all, only bits of food to sustain him, but not enough for it to not be apparent on his body. Even when the servants grew worried and try to coax him to eat more and called in Miss Belgium to help, there was no use. The worry was eating at him, it was so stupid, and he hated it. The bastard always return so he didn't need to worry, even his letter said so! But the thoughts still eat at him and he couldn't handle it anymore and broke down when the Belgium was helping him to wash himself.

To be truthful, it wasn't just that Romano worried about the older nation, he also misses him. Romano missed when the Spaniard would pick him up and pretend that they were both dragonflies, when the Spaniard would take Romano out to the field under a shady tree and sing to him songs from his country, when Romano would have nightmares and Spain would come in to chase them away, and so on. Even the nation's idiotic laugh and stupid nicknames. He missed his Boss.

After learning this, Belgium had promised to make him a doll of the Spaniard, but it only helped a little. Romano still only ate a little, some days he ate more but on most he left plenty behind on his plate. It wasn't too late before he started feeling ill, because while he was a nation, he still had the body of a child. The rest of his days were either spent in bed, coughing and flushed face while holding on to the Spain doll or sitting near the doorstep waiting for the familiar footsteps of the Spanish nation.

One day, while he was resting on his bed, he heard something rapping at his window. At first the Italian thought that it was another bird pecking at the glass but it continued until he pushed himself off of the bed to check. A weak shriek left his mouth when he saw a face appear, almost enough to knock himself over but he held onto the ledge. He recognized that face and he couldn't believe he was seeing it again so soon.

"Spain?" he whispered, confused.

"Romano? Oh Romanito, look at you, you're so thin and pale. I'm so sorry I couldn't come home earlier. I read the letter Belgium sent me about your health, I shouldn't have gone away for so long."

Romano scowled, the nation was saying something but he couldn't hear it, "Spain? What are you saying? Stop talking you bastard and come in, I can't hear you!"

"I'm home now, so I'm going to nurse you back to health! Don't you worry, Boss is home now!"

He knocked at the window to get the Spaniard's attention and tried to sign to him that he couldn't hear him, giggling at how stupid the other nation looked as he flailed around outside. Spain finally understood and stopped, smiling at the sight of his henchman smiling. He signed back, telling him he'll see him inside soon and they could enjoy the new soup recipe he got from his trip. Romano rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks and nodded.

When the Spaniard left the window, he looked down at his doll, smiling at it and giving it a quick kiss before anyone could see him doing something so embarrassing. Spain was home.


End file.
